


even before i met you i was far from indifferent to you

by florapaw



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/pseuds/florapaw
Summary: “It’s nice. It’s peaceful. You don’t treat me like I’m young and stupid, and,” She hesitated to continue. “And it feels natural. Like it’s what I’m supposed to do.”





	even before i met you i was far from indifferent to you

Sometimes, in the quieter moments with the clan in good health, Jayfeather found his mind wandering towards the Ancients. Half Moon usually took up his thoughts, but occasionally he’d think of the others. Stone Song, Shy Fawn, Fish Leap, Owl Feather, Whispering Breeze… _Dove’s Wing._

With a sigh, he let his thoughts flood to the kind-hearted, nervous young cat that was once his sister moons and moons ago. He hadn’t spent much time with her when he had emerged from the tunnels, but she seemed sweet enough, with the same fierce loyalty he felt from the current Dove’s Wing.

“Jayfeather! Bramblestar said that you were going out herb-hunting and told me to tag along!”

 _Speak of the devil_ , he thought, not unkindly.

“He’s right, but I don’t need help,” Jayfeather responded curtly, his tail lashing. He heard Dovewing’s soft purr of laughter before she brushed against his side. The scents of the forest clung to her feathery fur.

“He’ll send me back if you dismiss me, so we might as well skip an unnecessary step and get to it.”

Jayfeather had to admit that she had point, so with a dramatic sigh he lifted himself to his paws and headed towards the forest. Dovewing was quiet as she followed.

Soon, the smell of trees and dirt overtook the sharp scents of the herbs from the medicine den and Jayfeather felt his muscles relax. He wasn’t aware he had been tense. The silence between the two was calming, occasionally broken by a gentle _watch out for the stick_ or _there’s a new little ridge here, so be careful_. Her voice wasn’t heavy, not like she was babying him. It was light. Not quite happy, and somewhat distracted.

Her distraction failed to warn the medicine cat of a bramble thicket that he walked into. The thorns scratched at his legs, effectively trapping him, and with a small gasp, Dovewing leapt to his rescue, free from her daze, and worked to untangle him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” She meowed, pulling the shrub away from Jayfeather so that he could slip out. His legs stung from the scraps of the thorns, but the wounds were shallow. Dock leaves would sooth the pain. He’d find some later. He turned his head to Dovewing.

“The forest has been growing thicker, hasn’t it?” He murmured, ears flicking towards Dovewing.

“Yeah. You haven’t been out lately, have you?”

Jayfeather didn’t answer, only walking along. Dovewing followed, this time in step with him. Her bright spirit even managed a smile on the moody medicine cat’s face. It seemed that she had gotten over her insecurity after loosing her powers. He was relieved. It was beginning to worry him.

“How much further to your flowers?”

 _Flowers?_ He almost snapped, but forced it down when he heard the amusement in Dovewing’s mew. She pushed her head against his shoulder, her tail flicking against his hind legs.

“Don’t get your tail in a twist,” She purred. “I was only teasing, you silly furball.”

It was such a childish insult, yet Jayfeather couldn’t help but smile along with her. Perhaps it was because the prophecy had been so tedious and draining that it felt so good to finally relax and joke.

“Joke about my flowers all you want, but you’ll change your tune when my flowers are needed to help you,” He replied, growling playfully and batting her with his paw. Dovewing squealed in delight and swiped her paw over his cheek in retaliation. She quickly settled, and soon they made it to Jayfeather’s herbs.

Dovewing sat back and watched while he tugged gently at the stems and leaves, her eyes wide and amazed at the gentleness in his paws. He had finished with the marigold when Dovewing spoke up again.

“Jayfeather?”

“What?”

The grey warrior looked to the bright blue sky, noting the fluffy white clouds dancing across the sky.

“I like spending time with you.”

Her admission was shy, almost embarrassed. Jayfeather flicked his ears, paused, and then moved along to the next bunch of herbs.

“Why?”

Dovewing exhaled, not looking over to him and keeping her gaze far away.

“It’s nice. It’s peaceful. You don’t treat me like I’m young and stupid, and,” She hesitated to continue. “And it feels natural. Like it’s what I’m supposed to do.”

Jayfeather knew he couldn’t possibly tell her about Dove’s Wing, and he was sure that she wouldn’t understand. There were enough questions with Cinderheart.

Yet, he understood her feelings. Spending time with Dovewing felt second-nature. He worried for her when she became quiet and distant, and he had heard the young warrior defend him against cats both within ThunderClan and outside their clan. Something told him that she’d go as far as to die for his protection, and he knew that he would for her. Jay’s Wing was still there, somewhere, and he knew Dove’s Wing was, too.

“I know how you feel, Dovewing. I feel it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is sappy and weird and definitely ooc for Jay, but honestly? I just reread all of oots and Jay and Dove's relationship is so sweet. Go back and read it! she defends him, he sympathises with her, she says that jay respects her, and jay has this weird sort of concern for her? Anyway, idk if its canon at all, but I got thinking and now my headcanon (if its not already canon that is) is that their concern for each other is because they were once brother and sister? I think its cute. Dovewing is a queen and I really wanted to write about her so here you go! Enjoy, I guess lol


End file.
